1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relates to a wearable eyeglass device, and more particularly, to a wearable eyeglass device capable of easily transmitting and receiving data as optical signals to and from an external optical communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, many application services for a smart phone have been developed.
The smart phone has many advantages such as provision of various services using various dedicated applications, or the like, using rapid computing, in addition to a phone function. However, since the smart phone is in a state in which it is held with a hand or is put in a pocket, the smart phone has a disadvantage that a process of taking the smart phone out of the pocket or holding the smart phone with the hand should be performed in order to confirm information.
Recently, an eyeglass type device has been steadily studied in augmented reality and virtual reality services, and a head mounted display (HMD) and the Google Glasses of which commercialization has recently been attempted by Google have been developed.
That is, an eyeglass may be utilized as a significantly attractive display device in that it may represent information in front on eyes of a person.
Recently, research into a technology of connecting application services used in the smart phone to the eyeglass has been conducted.